Compared with liquid crystal displays, organic light-emitting displays (OLED) have advantages such as low production cost, low energy consumption, self-luminescence, wide viewing angle and fast response, and are currently widely used in the display fields such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants and digital cameras. An organic light-emitting display panel is provided with a plurality of pixel circuits.
The pixel circuit generally includes a driving transistor, one or more switching transistors, and a storage capacitor. A driving current generated by the driving transistor drives an organic light emitting element to emit light for displaying an image. When pixels display a large number of frames of black image, the driving transistor is turned off for a long time. In this case, a gate electrode of the driving transistor is at a high electric potential, so a positive bias voltage is applied to the driving transistor for a long time, and a threshold voltage drifts. After switching to a white image, since the threshold voltage of the driving transistor cannot be recovered in time, that is, a hysteresis effect of the driving transistor, the display brightness of the first frame of white image is low and the display effect is poor.